Mumkey Jones
Taylor James Miller also known as "Mumkey Jones" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is Johnny's mentor and father figure. Along with being the now ex husband of Sheepover and the brother of Ramsay Jones and the bastard son of Alex Jones. He faked his death in Season 3 and became the Main Antagonist of Season 6. During his childhood, Mumkey loved watching Animes, his favourite being Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. His parents weren't home most of the time, causing him to be alone with his uncle Alex. When Mumkey and his uncle were alone, he forced Mumkey to watch Boku No Pico and wear his iconic monkey-mask. It is also heavily implied that he raped him. In "Monkey reads hate comments", it is said that Uncle Alex once robbed a grave with Mumkey. To cope with his trauma, Mumkey started his YouTube channel as an creative outlet. The Mumkey Gang Mumkey Jones killed Uncle Alex after raping him for the 76th time, Mumkey has had enough of his uncle's behavior and decided to go back in time using Doctor Who's Tardis and traveled back to the Columbine School shooting to help out Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, succesfully changing the timeline and blowing up the school and leaving there in time. He then went into his Uncle Alex's house and shot him in the head with the help of Eric and Dylan. The three created the Mumkey Gang and flew into space to build their own Planet while recruiting new members to steal and shoot up places. Encountering Johnny Cooper Mumkey having sex with Sheepover (A innocent nun who only taught kids to be Christian but how the tables have turned) crashed into earth killing Hillary Clinton. While trying to get his ship back up, it automatically captured a being from earth and was sucked in his ship. The kid was known as Johnny Cooper who was only 7 years old. Mumkey later trained Cooper into becoming the ultimate thief in the galaxy. He became accustomed to Johnny's presence and was like a son to him. Johnny lived with Mumkey and the Mumkey Gang for over decades and decades until Cooper decided to venture off on his own quest. Mumkey's Archnemesis During Mumkey Jones' early years in the Mumkey Gang, had an archenemy who goes by the name of Elliot Rodger, who tried to have sex with Mumkey's girlfriend who was his crush for his entire life but ended up rejected him, making Rodger's mentality break and his life collapse. They fought for years to win over Sheepover but Mumkey kept beating him physically and mentally as he made fun of him for being a virgin, this caused the last nail in the coffin for Rodger who ended up becoming a full blown psychopath. Mumkey also faced off another archnemesis, once a friend turned bad, Sharp Yeti. Who abused Mumkey's wife, Sheepover. So he send Johnny and Bryan to fight him off and claimed Cooper as the New Yeti. YouTube On YouTube, Mumkey Jones, Sheepover and the Mumkey Gang raided Johnny Cooper and Bryan while they where streaming Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. They named Johnny Cooper the "New Yeti" and Bryan "New Keena". ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMM4TIHUQXs They not only raided one stream, but multiples. Mumkey wanted Johnny to come back to Mumkey land as he misses him. After being pronounced the New Yeti and New Kenna, they teamed up to defeat Mr. SharpYeti Mumkey has also said Johnny is his favorite streamer during a live stream on Mumkey Jones 2. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zjdNuH2Zaw Death In an etempt to give everyone on YouTube monetization, Johnny and Mumkey went to YouTube headquarters where they faced off Susan YouTube, both held at gun point, Mumkey had to protect Johnny Cooper, sacraficing himself and shot dead by YouTube. "Jim might be your father, but he ain't yo daddy!" -Mumkey Jones' last words to Johnny Cooper. However Mumkey faked his death and returned in Season 5's Finale "Rains of Castamere" and orchastrated the Red Wedding with his father Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones. "Picture of Mumkey without his Mask" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters